Measuring drop sizes in sprays consisting of liquid or solid particles is a useful endeavor in a variety of capacities. The techniques are useful in estimating drop sizes in sprays that are used in a variety of applications such as consumer goods, fuel injectors, coating applicators, spray dryers, and pharmaceutical nebulizers.